


Yes Sir

by Sherlockismylove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Ball licking and sucking, Barry Allen in Lingerie, Barry is 18, Bottom Barry Allen, Come Eating, Come play, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Leonard Snart, Did I mention daddy kink because there's a lot of daddy kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Leonard is 27, Light Dom/sub, Little bit of angst, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-con role play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining Barry Allen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Student Barry Allen, Teacher Leonard Snart, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Leonard Snart, Voyeurism, no powers au, possesive leonard snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockismylove/pseuds/Sherlockismylove
Summary: This is mostly porn between teacher Leonard and student Barry. Barry is 18 and Leonard is 27. I'm shit at summeries, just give it a read.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, minor background relationships - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

This is their look in the story:

[Barry Allen](https://pin.it/6IJ6HA0)

[Leonard Snart](https://pin.it/61y93CB)

* * *

As always everyone was on time for the Math class. The reason being the strict subject teacher, Mr. Leonard Snart. Everyone in the school including other professors had a respect and fear for him. His cold and aloof nature made him seem scarier. He had even made some students cry with nothing more than just an ice cold glare.But all of this couldn't change the fact that Barry had the biggest, most inappropriate crush on him. 

As soon as he entered the class, everyone returned to their seats and all the chitchatting stopped and they greeted the professor politely. Mr. Snart started teaching without wasting a moment. "Today's topic is Non-Linear Differential Equation..." As soon as he stood in front of them, Barry's brain went on autopilot, he completely lost control over his thoughts.

But he just couldn't helpful himself. Mr.Snart had a such deep, sultry voice that Barry could only hear his voice and but not a single word he uttered. He had these crystal blue eyes that seemed like it could look straight through you and know exactly who you are. His face perfectly symmetrical with cheekbones so sharp that Barry just wanted to cut himself on them. And lips...those lips; plum, pink always looking so soft and kissable. His immaculate dressing with tightest pants and shirt rolled to elbows, showing off the broad shoulders and strong muscles beneath them. Arms looking like he could easily lift and hold you against wall while he thrusted deep inside your... 

"--Allen, Mr. Allen! "   
Barry was confused, drifted so deep in his fantasies, didn't realise his teacher had caught him daydreaming.

"Y-Y-yes sir..."

"I asked you what's the solution for this problem?" Mr. Snart asked pointing at the question on the board.

Barry panicked as he wasn't even solving the question instead lost in his own thoughts, but at the last moment Iris nudged him and showed him her notebook. Barry answered with a relief, "x2 + cos(x+y)"

"Mr. Allen meet me after school and Miss West, don't encourage bad habits of your friend henceforth." Mr.Snart said with a blank face, of course, as if he was gonna fall for their amateur tricks.

Barry just nodded, couldn't even look at him in the eye, afraid that Mr. Snart will know what he was thinking about.

 _And_ Barry was officially screwed _and not in a way I want to be_ , his treacherous brain supplied unhelpfuly. Barry couldn't face him with classroom full of students how was he gonna face him alone!

As soon as class was over and Mr. Snart exited the room, Iris doubled over laughing at Barry.

"Ugh... stop laughing and tell me what to do, Iris. I could get sick and go home early, but then I'd still have to meet him tomorrow or If I died before last period, I wouldn't have to go see him after school hours right?" Barry started rambling nervously and Iris continued laughing at him.

"I can't wait to tell others. Oh come on Barry, it's not that big of a deal. He'd just scold you and give some minor punishment and let you go. Don't worry."

"What am I gonna tell him if he asked why wasn't I paying attention during class?"

"You should have thought that before you were drooling over him the whole hour." Iris giggled clearly having the time of her life over this.

"You are the worst best friend ever. And for the record, I wasn't drooling over him, I was just admiring him a little."

"What ever you say, Barr"

"Why is he so hot Iris. Like have you _seen_ him, he's practically sex on legs. I'm utterly fucked, aren't I?"

"Yeah, he's gonna send you to detention and call your parents and suspend you for a week."

"Iris, you are supposed to be reassuring me, not make it worse."

"Just having a little fun, Barry. Besides only you could go and have a crush on scariest person in the school. Do you have a danger kink, Barry?" 

"That might be the only explanation for my situation."

Iris chuckled and said, "Common let's go to cafeteria, Eddie, Cisco and Cait must be waiting for us."

And she recited the event colorfully as everyone laughed while Barry just blushed and tried form an explanation while they all had lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this fic is nothing but shameless filthy porn. Also, check the tags before reading.

Barry was so nervous all day, thinking about this moment that all day passed in a blur. _Well there's no turning back_ , he thought taking a deep breath and knocked on the open door to silently ask for the permission, not wanting to disturb his teacher.

"Come in." Mr. Snart replied, without looking up from the work he was doing. Barry entered the classroom and stood in front of him, trembling, scared to death. Mr. Snart finished the paper he was grading and kept the remaining aside. 

"Wanna explain your behavior in the earlier class, Allen?" He asked, his tone deep and dark.

"S-sorry Mr. Snart, I-I was little bit distracted." Barry spluttered anxiously, facing the ground, suddenly his own shoes seeming interesting.

"What was so important than your math class two days before the exam, Allen?!" Mr.Snart asked in a slightly raised voice.

Barry flushed red with embarrassment, not knowing what to say, he clearly couldn't say the truth. "I-I- nothing in particular." Barry replied, shaking like a leaf.

"You are not very good at lying, _are_ you Barry?" Mr. Snart smirked. Barry looked up, surprised at being addressed by first name by his teacher. Hearing his name in Mr. Snart's deep timbre sent pleasant chills down his spine, _despite_ the situation he was in. Before Barry could form a reply, Mr. Snart continued, " Well the thing is, I forgive one mistake, I forgive _two_ mistakes but _the third_ one is where I draw the line. And _you_ just crossed it." He paused to let his words sink in. "Count them for me." He ordered.

"I d-didn't pay attention during the c-class, cheated w-when asked for the problem's answer and lied t-to you." Barry stuttered.

"Good boy, and what do we do to make sure you don't repeat those mistakes again?"

" P-punishment?" Barry answered.

"That's right. You'll get 5 spanks for each mistake and you'll thank me for each one of them." Mr. Snart said as he went to sit on his chair. "And don't forget to take your pants and underwear down."

Barry's eyes widened comically, not able to believe what he just heard. He was in senior year for crying out loud and he hasn't been punished like that since his kindergarten! He hesitated to remove his pants, afraid of how his teacher will react on seeing his lacy panties.

"I don't have all day, Allen" Mr. Snart snapped. Barry scrambled to comply, lowering his pants, not wanting to anger him any more. "Well aren't you full of surprises. Keep your panties on." Snart purred upon seeing the small clothe barely covering Barry's privates. He covered his front with both hands, feeling his face heat up at the state he was in. Mr. Snart patted on his legs. Barry obediently bent over his knees, hands hanging limp on his front, ass in the air, his lace clad cock pressed against his teacher's one of the pant legs. Leonard palmed and squeezed his ass cheeks gently before landing a hard slap over the left one.

"T-thank you, Sir" Barry yelped, not expecting sudden hit. He spanked the left cheek three more times until it became red and hot.

"Thank you, s-sir." Barry cried out at the slight pain. Snart started spanking the student randomly on each cheek, so that Barry couldn't anticipate where the blow will land. With every slap, Barry's cock and nipples rubbed against his teacher's each pant leg, creating a delicious friction. By the ninth hit, Barry got used to the discomfort, his dick hardened to a level it almost became painful and already leaking precum, nipples turned to small hard nubs.

Mr. Snart noticed and sneered, "Are you enjoying your punishment? What a dirty a little slut you are!" Barry just moaned, unable to form a single word. Mr. Snart continued to spank him. "Look at you, your face is as red as your pert little ass."

" _Aahhh... Yes..._ " Barry moaned, his eyes filled with tears with the pleasure - pain.

"What did I tell you to do, slut?" Mr. Snart growled. 

"T-thank you, sir." Barry shuddered with spikes of arousal, trying to hold back his tears. He spanked him back to back until his punishment was over and then ordered to get up from his lap and take off his shirt. Barry did as he was told, his legs trembling and resuming the fig leaf position as before.

"Hands at your sides, boy." Mr. Snart ordered. Barry reluctantly complied. Leonard stared at the beautiful sin in front of him, Barry's cock straining against his too small panties where a wet spot had formed, his ass looking like a delicious, plum, red peach through the heart shaped cut in the back of his panties, eyes half-lidded and glossy due to arousal, lips red due to biting to stop the sounds from coming out, his face growing redder which Len didn't even think was possible.

" _Please_." Barry begged, wanting to come desperately.

"What do you want baby?" Leonard asked breathlessly, getting aroused at the scene in front of him.

"I-I want you t-to fuck me. " Barry said, his brain to mouth filter finally stopped working as the hazy lust clouded his mind.

Leonard smirked and asked, "Did you know how hard it was for me to concentrate on teaching whilst you sat there looking at me like that, face flushed coz of your own dirty little thoughts. All I wanted to do was bend you over this table and fuck you raw in front of everyone." Barry shocked at that, he didn't know he was that obvious.

"See, one thing you are unaware of, is your face reveals all your emotions whether you like it or not."

" S-s-sorry Sir." 

"Oh no, we are _way_ past that, Barry. You'll get what you wished for regardless of you can handle it or not." Mr. Snart drawled, his eyes nearly black with lust. He easily lifted Barry and put him on the table even though he was same height as him but lean build. Barry couldn't believe this was actually happening, he couldn't imagine how crude it must be looking, him on his hands and knees, his ass wrapped in black pretty lacy panties, on his teacher's table facing the room where he studied daily. He looked up to find his teacher palming his cock through his trousers. 

" _Please_...f-fuck me, Mr. Snart."Barry pleaded.

"Oh begging suits you, alright. You are such a cockslut, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes Sir, I am your cockslut."Barry moaned.

"You have been a good boy all evening, Barry. I suppose you deserve a reward for it, don't ya think?" Leonard gave in, unable to hold the need of release any longer.

"Yes, yes, yes... Please Sir... I'll be _so_ good for you... Please" Barry babbled.

" Well, since you begged so nicely... " Leonard said as he went to stand behind Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too lazy to write longer chapters. So the remaining part will be in the next chapter.  
> P.S. I am not a writer and I'm merely indulging my own fantasies. I'd appreciate some pointers to improve my writing or what scene would you like to read next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spread your legs wider, slut." Snart ordered as he opened his wallet and took out lube sachet and condom. He coated his fingers with generous amount liquid and traced his forefinger over Barry's rim without lowering his pretty panties. Barry shivered at the cold sensation at his hole. Leonard kept circling his hole lightly until Barry impatiently whined and pushed his ass towards the finger.

" _Please_."

Mr. Snart slapped his other hand on Barry's ass."Did I gave you permission to speak?"

"No, sir."

"Then stop whining and just _take_ whatever I give you."

"Sorry, si- _Aaahh!_ " Barry screamed as Leonard shoved a finger all the way in without any warning.

"Don't make me gag you whore."

Barry whimpered and shook his head at the threat of being gagged. Leonard kept turning and moving his finger in and out. He added two more fingers and continued fucking Barry's virgin hole. Barry let out small _Ah ah ah'_ s but kept his voice low.

"Your pussy is _so tight and hot_ inside, Barry." Leonard couldn't believe he got the chance to take the boy's innocence away. Barry blushed at that, he never had anyone touch him there, sure sometimes he fingered himself while wanking but just with a single finger. And Mr. Snart's not one but three long fingers were now inside him! They were stretching him in the best possible way. Leonard changed their angle and they jabbed at a point which caused Barry to cry out, unable to hold himself back, " _Aaahhh!_ Mr. Snart... Please sir... _Please_ , f-fuck me... I am loose enough sir...please." Barry begged him.

"You sound so pretty while begging, I wish I could keep you on the edge forever just to hear you beg. But I can't wait to fuck your tiny pussy."

" _Yesss_... P-please" Barry cried out. Leonard pulled his fingers out of Barry's hole and quickly put the condom on and lubed up his dick. Barry sobbed at the loss, his hole was gaping and empty, waiting to be filled. 

"You are so hungry for cock, aren't you? Such a wanton _wh-ore._ " Leonard groned at the last word as started pushing inside Barry. He stopped when the head popped inside, his hole was gripping Snart's dick tight even with all the preparation. Barry began whimpering due to slight burn at the intrusion. He pushed his ass backward, eager to be fucked. Leonard gripped his petite waist firmly and began pushing slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy beneath him. Barry felt like he was being split into half by Mr. Snart's dick. It was so long, thick and heavy inside him, so big that he felt his stomach slightly bulge with it.

Snart moved his hips slow and pushed as deep as he can go then pulling back all the way until just the head was inside and then repeated it for what felt like forever. Dragging his cock over Barry's prostate leisurely.

" _Fuck_.H-harder. _Please_." Barry panted, couldn't bear the sweet torture any longer.   
Mr. Snart listened to his plea, his grip on Barry's waist so tight that will surely leave imprints, began thrusting harder and faster, causing his cock to ram Barry's prostate at a relentless pace.

" _Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes..._ " Barry babbled as held on to the table by dear life at the brutality, enjoying every second of it. The table started moving slightly at the force.

"Fuck. Barry... So tight... _Ahhh_...You were.made.for.fucking. My.cockslut." Mr. Snart said in a ragged breath, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Yes sir... Please touch me." 

"You will come with my dick only or you won't come at all." Leonard said as he continued to fuck him harder abusing his prostate. Barry came untouched and he bit his lower lip to avoid shouting, his hole squeezed Leonard's dick impossibly hard as Len kept fucking him throughout his orgasm. He blacked out for a moment and Len thrusted deep inside him as he came not long after. Leonard pulled out of his hole and threw the condom in the dustbin. Barry's tried getting up from the the table but his legs felt like jelly, so he stayed there, sated by blissful orgasm, breathing hard.

"I hope you learnt your lesson or I'll have to punish you again." Mr. Snart said as he patted Barry's ass and left the room. After some time, Barry got up from the table on his wobbly legs. He scruched his nose at the sticky feeling of cum in front of his panties and blushed as he felt his asshole open and loose after the fucking, already missing the feeling. His face looked beet red and he winced every once in a while, feeling the pain at his bottom as he walked towards his home after putting his clothes on; trying his best to look normal and not like someone who got his brains fucked out by his teacher. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains daddy kink. If you don't like it, don't read it. But it starts pretty late in the chapter. It starts with "Yeah... daddy please..."

Barry got home and ran straight to his room. He was sure if his mom saw his face, she would know something was different and she would figure it out. He's never been a good liar. 

He fell face first on the bed, wanting to hide his face in his pillow even though no one else was there. _I can't believe this! I lost my virginity to Mr. Snart who is almost ten years older than me, in a classroom, over a table ! ... I wanna do it again. What have you done to me Mr. Snart!_ He couldn't keep the smile off his face since he left the school, still on orgasmic high.

He really wanted to do it again. But how could he ask for it, why would Mr. Snart _want_ to?! It was surely a one off. But he had ruined Barry for everyone else. And Barry was hooked. What wouldn't he give to be with him again. _I gotta think of something._ He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard his mom calling, " _Barry!_ come for dinner, Love." Apparently he had just laid there for two hours, thinking of the possibilities. He was screwed and _this time,_ _literally_ ; his mind supplied smugly.

He went to kitchen and sat in front of the table with his mother. He moved in his chair to get comfortable but quickly regretted it as hurt his still sore ass and shouted " _Oww_ ". His mom looked at him, worried,

"What happened Barry? Are you alright?"

Barry panicked, be quick, think of something, finally he came with passable excuse, "I-uh... I stubbed my toe on the table leg, yeah, that's it. I'm f-fine." 

"Are you sure, honey? Your face looks a bit red, do you have a fever?"

"What- no mom, it's just a little... warm in here isn't it. By the way where's dad?" He quickly changed the subject, hoping his mom will let go of it.

His mom looked at him like she knew something was up but she just said, "He has night shift today." Rest of the dinner went uneventful as Barry tried to keep his face straight while he shifted in his seat time to time, trying to find comfortable spot to avoid the pain, all while he kept up with the daily mundane conversation.

* * *

As soon as his dinner was finished, he rushed to his room. He changed into his night clothes and flopped on his bed with his phone. He unlocked it to find their group chat flooded with messages. 

**Caitlin :** So everyone ready for trivia night, right?

 **Cisco :** Yeah, But where's Barry? 

**Iris :** He's still with professor hot ; )

 **Iris :** For detention XD

 **Cisco :** You mean Mr. Cold -_-

 **Eddie :** Babe you think Mr. Snart's hot :'(

 **Iris :** Aww, don't worry babe, you are the hottest uwu

 **Cisco :** eww someone stop these love birds

 **Caitlin :** Cisco Don't be jealous because you are single XD

 **Cisco :** It's not my fault that Lisa's Mr.Cold's sister :\

 **Eddie :** You'll get her buddy, I've heard she likes nerdy boys 

**Cisco :** I don't know if you are insulting me or reassuring me, but thanks dude :)

 **Barry :** Hey guys :D

 **Iris :** Well someone's in a good mood today :P

 **Barry :** Wha-I'm always happy Iris¯\\_(ツ)_/

 **Iris :** Today you seem extra happy, did Mr. Snart punish you ; )

 **Barry :** How did you- I mean why would you think that :O

 **Iris :** Chill Barr... Just pulling ya leg XD

 **Eddie :** Are you coming to trivia night ?

 **Barry :** I'm so tired today, y'all enjoy : )

 **Ronnie:** Hey guys! Wassup

 **Caitlin :** We'll tell you in person Ronnie, we are getting late

 **Barry :** Gn guys Zzz

* * *

Barry turned his phone off and put it on the night stand as everyone wished him good night. But he was too excited to sleep just yet. His thoughts occupied with earlier memories and he started getting hard again. He began stroking himself lazily through his pants. But it wasn't enough. He searched for dom-sub porn with some twink getting whipped with a riding crop.

Who knew he had a pain kink. He quickly got the lube from night stand, lied on his back with legs spread wide and bent at knees. He lubed up his fingers and started teasing his rim with two fingers imagining they were Mr. Snart's long and elegant fingers instead. His hole was still loose so he just pushed the pads of his fingers in and pulled at the rim. The bitter-sweet pain was making his toes curl. The twink in the porn was now getting fingered by the dom. Barry matched his pace with the video. But he couldn't reach his fingers deep enough. He craved something longer and thicker than his fingers. He wished he had seen how Mr. Snart looked like when he was fucking him. He tried to picture Mr. Snart above him, pinning Barry's hands above his head and thrust deep inside him while looking him in the eye.

Barry wanted him so much that he imagined them at the place of pornstars. Mr. Snart was fucking him so hard his bed was rattling against the wall, then all of a sudden he pulled out and flipped Barry on all fours, and again shoved his cock in his pussy in a quick thrust making Barry's hands tremble. He moved his hips at a punishing pace hitting his bundle of nerves each time. Barry's hands finally gave out and his face smashed on the bed with his ass up.

"Yeah... Daddy _please_..."

"What do you want Princess?" Mr. Snart asked without pausing his relentless thrusts inside Barry, his hands fisted in Barry's hair tightly like holding a reign of horse.

" _Ahhh_... Please, let me come daddy."

"Do you think you've been a _good girl_ , Princess?"

" _Yes, daddy_. I've been _so good_ today..." Barry started sobbing with being on the edge for so long.

" _Shhh_... my princess, daddy will take care of you." Mr. Snart moved his other hand to Barry's little dick and started pumping it in sync with his own thrusts.

" _D-addy_..." Barry voice cracked as he came over Mr. Snart's hand. He continued to fuck Barry till he shot his cum deep inside Barry's ass. The cum gushed out of his hole as Mr. Snart pulled his dick out.

Barry came down from his phenomenal orgasm and he realised that he just jerked off to daddy kink porn and dreamed calling him _daddy_ and he calling Barry ' _Princess_ '.His cheeks felt warmer, feeling ashamed of himself. But he decided he should probably go to sleep instead of dwelling on his guilt, unless he wants to be late for school. He cleaned his hands and stomach with tissues and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used symbol emogies instead of normal ones because it'll look weird in a story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Something _has_ happened, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean, Iris?"

"Yesterday, I was just teasing about you being happy in the group chat, but you are smiling continuosly since this morning." Iris narrowed her eyes at him like he was an unsolved mystery. And the moments like these reminded Barry that she indeed was a detective's daughter.

He tried to avoid her gaze and spluttered, "It's... Um... It's nothing special, but today's the release date of new Avengers comic!" in a fake cheer.

"Are you sure, because I've seen you geek over nerdy stuff all my life but you never looked like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." She laughed.

" Wha— that's rediculus! I am not smiling _that wide!_ " Barry said defensively, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face. And to top it off, his cheeks begun heating up just thinking about yesterday.

"Barry _you sly dog_ , you really _did it_ , didn't you." She stated rather than asking, smirking at him.

"Shh... Keep your voice low. And don't tell anyone about it." Barry whispered, looking both sides.

He told her everything without going into much details.

"How was it?"

"Ugh... He completely ruined me for anybody else." Barry blushed.

"Now you've raised my expectations from Eddie." She laughed.

* * *

The day went pretty fast, until the last period, the Math class. He felt hot under the collar, he couldn't even _look_ at Mr. Snart. But nonetheless, completely focused on the lecture, not wanting to be humiliated in front of whole class _again_ , although he wouldn't mind receiving _the punishment_. He wanted to speak to him, ask him if he wanted to do it again sometime. So he packed his bag very slowly when the bell rang waiting until everyone was out of the room.

"Go get your man." Iris whispered and smiled slyly when she looked at him and realised what he's doing. 

"Mr. Snart."He called with all the courage he had and went to the man who was also done for the day and about to leave. 

"Yes, Allen. " He said with a professional tone, as if he had already forgotten about what happened in this room at the same place. And Barry would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. 

"Did yesterday's thing meant anything at all to you or it's just my foolishness?" He said, willing the tears away from even gathering in his eyes.

"What does it mean to you, Allen? I don't do relationships, let alone with a student; it's not worth all the trouble and the efforts. If that's what you are looking for, then I suggest you move along when you still can." His tone bare of any emotions.

 _I can't, it's not really an option anymore;_ Barry thought but didn't say it out loud, instead "I want whatever you can give, I can do no strings attached." 

"You do realise that if we get caught, I will loose my job and you'll be expelled from school for atleast three years."

"I know, and we won't get caught."

"Something makes me think, _you_ are worth the trouble." Mr. Snart said, raking his his over Barry's body, mentally undressing him. And Barry bit his lip, blushing for umpteenth time that day, nervous but excited.

"But I don't have much time today."

"I-I- wanted to t-taste you. Promise I'll be quick." Talking about sex always made him stammer.

"Well, I can't say no to these puppy eyes." He smirked.

That's all the confirmation he needed before Barry submissively dropped to his knees in front of his teacher. 

"Go on." Leonard commanded as he popped the button and lowered the zip of his trousers and brought Barry's face to his crotch and Barry started mouthing his hardness enthusiastically through his briefs.

That didn't give any relief what with being separated by the article of clothing but the heat of Barry's mouth felt great on his dick. Barry groaned, upset at being interrupted; when he fisted his hands in Barry's hair and dragged him a few inches away from his crotch.

"Show me what you got." Leonard challenged the boy on his knees. Barry lowered his briefs enough to get his cock out and let out a lewd moan, marveling at the size.

"It's a shame, nobody can see what a cockslut you are." Leonard tutted. Barry lowered his head, feeling humiliated.

"Uh-uh... Eyes on me boy." Barry nodded and started stroking his dick slowly.

"Keep your hands behind your back, I just want your mouth." Snart ordered. Barry quickly complied and took the head in his mouth and started sucking gently, it's girth stretching Barry's mouth wide. It tasted clean if a little salty with the precum. Barry actually found that he liked the taste. He slowly began moving his mouth up and down the length as much as he can without choking. It was clearly his first blow job and without using his hands it was turning quiet sloppy, saliva dripping from corner of his mouth and down his chin. But what he lacked in experience, he made up with his enthusiasm, moaning hungrily on his cock. The vibrations sending pleasant sensations to his hardness. Leonard rewarded him by carding his fingers through his hair.

"If only you could look at yourself; looking so pretty with your lips stretching obscenely on my cock, the spit running down your chin, rumpled hair. It's like you were made for sucking cock." Leonard praised, his breathing ragged. Barry preened at the words, which was arousing him more. He got frustrated and begun moving his hips, humping the air without any contact. Leonard saw that and leaned on the table behind him and put his foot on Barry's crotch; who whimpered at that, finally getting the much needed friction. He begun sucked harder and faster, hollowing his cheeks, driven by his own pleasure. Still he was only able to take only half of Leonard's member in his mouth without gagging. Leonard started thrusting his hips, chasing the heat, causing Barry's eyes to water when he hit the back of his throat.

"You feel so good Barry. So hot. Mmm..." He firmly pressed his foot on Barry's clothed dick as Barry started moving his hips faster at the praise. Barry was so turned on at being used, his cock leaking precum steadily. He pulled his head back, letting go of the hardness in his mouth, but a string of saliva keeping the connection.

"C-can I come, _please_ sir?" He bit his lower lip shyly.

"Getting off on being used like whore, are you?" 

"Yes sir, fuck my throat raw."

"Hmm... I think you've earned it today. But don't come until I empty myself down your throat."

"I really love your lips, so full and red." Leonard said as he slapped his dick on Barry's lips a few times, making them redder and pushed back into his mouth. Leonard held his head by hair with both hands and thrusted violently as deep as he can go without choking him. Barry was moaning like a slut at the rough treatment, trying to sit back and take it. Leonard got very close to coming, satisfied by Barry's docile and compliant nature. He suddenly changed his mind and pulled out,

"As much as I want to come down your throat, your face would look rather ravishing with my come don't you think?" Leonard asked.

"Yes Sir, mark me, I'm yours to use however you please." Barry keened. 

"Open your mouth wide and take your tongue out." Barry did as he was told and waited as Leonard pumped his dick a few times and came on his entire face, some even landing on his eyelashes. Barry drank the cum falling on his tongue hungrily and licked his lips to get some more.

"Stay just like that you cumslut." Leonard ordered as he quickly snapped a picture of his face. Then he wiped the cum off Barry's face with his fingers and fed them to Barry as he kept pressing his foot on Barry's dick. Barry sucked his fingers imitating the blow job and moaned around them as he came in his pants with the light stimulation and taste of cum on his tongue. Mr. Snart wiped his hands with some tissue and threw the box at Barry to clean himself.

"Close the door before you leave." He said as he left the room, leaving Barry like the used tissue on the floor. But he couldn't complain, he was the one who agreed to this after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first chapter, I forgot to mention Ronnie, but he's in Barry and Iris's class and Cisco, Caitlin and Eddie are in other division.

"Did you study all the chapters for today?"

"W-What's today, Ronnie?" Barry asked.

"How could you forget, today's our math test!"

" _Oh no_... It totally slipped my mind. Did you know this Iris?"

"Of course Barry, Mr. Snart reminded us two days ago."

"Well, we can't do anything now, let's go or we gonna be late."

* * *

Barry dreadfully entered the class, hoping that he'll at least pass the test. But once Mr. Snart handed him the question paper, all those hopes were crushed. 

"Mr. Wells is on a leave, so I'll be taking Math class in the last period instead of your Physics lecture. I'll have your papers checked by then."

In the last period, results of test were declared and as expected, Barry had failed. Mr.Snart asked to him to call his parents for meeting tomorrow.

* * *

The next day:

"Please have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Allen."

"Thank you Mr. Snart." Henry said as they sat in front of Barry's teacher.

"I've seen Barry's previous year's results, he's always been one of the most brilliant students of our school. But he failed the test which was declared two weeks ago."

"I don't understand what the reason might be, he studies regularly." Nora spoke, concerned for her son.

"Do you think some extra coaching would help?" Henry asked.

Leonard suppressed the smirk and kept his face neutral. _Great, the pray itself walked into lion's den._

"That's a good idea Mr.Allen. I could take an extra hour or two after school. After all I wish nothing but _the best_ for my students."

Barry's parents exited the room after thanking him.Barry was ecstatic hearing that Mr.Snart found a regular arrangement for continuing their 'extracurricular activities'. 

* * *

Next day, after school:

  
Barry was getting hard in his pants, anticipating that Mr.Snart would get right to their sexual escapades, but much to his disappointment, there were four other students in the class and Mr.Snart had arranged the sessions for actual studies.

After the lesson finished and everyone else had left when Mr.Snart called him on the stage. Barry walked and stood in front of him. Mr.Snart got right into his personal space, face barely few millimetres away from Barry and Barry held his breath, thinking Mr. Snart's finally gonna kiss him. But he brought his mouth Barry's ear, his breath softly tickling over his ear, causing him to shiver, he wispered, "I am very happy today, we'll do anything you want. _Anything_."

Lot of things crossed Barry's mind, but one thing he hadn't got yet and he was certain he'll never dare to ask for it any other time.  
"W-will you kiss me, Mr.Snart?" Barry ducked his head, ashamed.

Leonard chuckled fondly, "I told you you could have anything and you just want a kiss?"

"Y-yes sir, if it's alright." Barry blushed.

"Of course baby." Leonard said as he held Barry's chin between his forefinger and thumb, and tipped his head up gently. 

"Look at me, Barry." He purred, voice low and sultry.

Barry slowly raised his green eyes to meet his teacher's blue ones, pupils blown wide with lust. Leonard held his face in his palms, thumbs caressing his cheekbones lightly. Barry was standing awkwardly, unsure of weather he was allowed to touch or not, his arms hanging on his sides, he had forgotten to breath, the anticipation was killing him. He was _finally_ gonna have taste of those lips he daydreamed about for months.

"Breath... Barry." Leonard whispered against his lips, as he brought Barry's hands to place them around his waist and once again held his face in his hands. Barry took a deep breath, his senses flooding with a mild wintery perfume. "That's it Barry, nice and slow." Leonard encouraged and let Barry stabilize his breathing.

He then closed the distance between them leisurely, lips lightly grazing Barry's. Barry parted his lips and Leonard started kissing him properly, but still at a slow and unhurried pace. He traced seam of Barry's lips with his tongue, silently asking for permission. Barry replied by opening his mouth a little wider, sliding his own tongue to brush against Leonard's. Leonard stroked his tongue a few times with his own before sucking on it obscenely. The once sweet kiss was now becoming more and more heated and dirtier. Barry gasped, breaking the kiss as their hard lengths brushed together. Leonard bit his bottom lip once before letting it slip away. 

"Oh _god_..." Barry moaned throwing his head back. Leonard took advantage of it and mouthed at Barry's neck, he sunk his teeth in the delicate skin and sucked hard. " _Ah-_ I want— fuck- Mr. Snart... Fuck me." Leonard soothed the lovebite with his tongue and pulled away.

"How do you want it." Mr.Snart asked looking directly into Barry's eyes.

"Can we... um- I- against the wall?" Barry buried his face in his neck and mumbled against his skin. Leonard fisted Barry's hair in a hand and pulled him back. "Go and stand with your front against the wall, pants down." He slapped Barry's ass and wispered in his ear seductively. Barry did as he said and stood facing the wall in just his white shirt and red backless panties, ass out and chest pressed against the wall with hands on the wall either side of his head. 

" _My my_... What do we _have_ here! Red's your color Barry. Looks so pretty on both sets of your cheeks." Leonard squeezed the globes of his ass firmly.

"Please..." Barry begged.

"Shh... All in good time." Snart rubbed his cock against Barry's ass, his front pressed against Barry's back. Leonard traced Barry's lips with his fingers and he eagerly sucked them in. "Look at you... Just gagging for it. What would your parents say if they knew what you are doing instead of studying." Barry moaned around the fingers. "That's it. Get them nice and wet 'cause that's the only lubrication you are getting before I fuck you today." Leonard kept pistoning them in and out of his mouth and Barry sucked them hungrily, moving his tongue between the fingers.

" _God_ , your mouth should be illegal." Leonard said as he stroked his tongue with his fingers before taking them out. He lifted Barry's shirt and kept it bunched at his underarms and brought the spit slicked fingers to Barry's hole. Barry spread his legs and pushed his ass back to give him easier access. Leonard traced his rim to find it loose enough to push a finger in easily.

"Why are so loose, whore? Do you just spread your legs for everyone?"

"N-No sir, I haven't been with a-anyone but you...ever." 

"Then why is hole so slack? Don't lie to me slut."

"I-I'm not lying. I s-swear. I um... I f-fingered myself yesterday."

" _Did you,_ now? And what did you think about?"

"I t-thought of you — _Ahh...fuck_ — I-uh thought of you fucking me in my — _ughhh...yesss_ — in my b-bed and then riding your dick whi— _more...please_ — while looking in y-your ocean eyes." Barry was having trouble speaking coherently as Leonard plunged two fingers in and was pumping them in and out relentlessly. 

"You are a filthy little slut, aren't you. Everyone who looks at you, thinks that you are innocent little boy, who knows nothing more than going to school and doing his homework. But what do they know, you aren't as pure as you look, you're a cockslut who gets off on thinking of his teacher fucking him." He added a third finger inside him and rammed at his prostate repeatedly.

"F-fuck me daddy! I want your cock." They both stilled as Barry blurted out.

"Daddy huh? And what do I call you, Princess?" Leonard teased. Barry made a embarassing sound and his face heated upto his ears at the pet name.

"Do you like it? Want me to call you Princess?"

"Y-yes daddy! Please..."

Leonard held Barry's dainty waist, grip tight enough to leave marks for days; he replaced his fingers with his cock and thrust in that unresisting entrance taking his sweet time.

"You'd look great in a dress Princess." 

"T-thank you, daddy."

Leonard watched, transfixed as his manhood disappeared in the tight passage. 

"Your pussy looks so hot in your red panties baby." The sight of his dick stretching the reddened hole was as arousing as the feeling of tightness around him as he moved. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed the empty classroom as he started moving his hips faster.

" _Daddy_..." Barry moaned at the rough treatment. Leonard fucked him so hard that Barry was flailing, clawing at the walls fruitlessly to hold on to something.

"D-daddy... I am so c-close."

Leonard purposefully avoided his prostate for the next few thrusts.

" _Fuck... Barry_." He growled as he came deep inside Barry's ass. He kept thrusting until he emptied himself. He wanted to stay inside that heat forever, but he pulled out as his dick softened, making a dribble of cum flow down his sloppy hole on his thighs.

" _P-please_ make me c-come, daddy."   
Mr.Snart turned him around, to make him face towards himself. Barry's hardness was clearly visible in his lacy panties.

"Aww....look at your lil' peepee, so hard. Well too bad... you don't get to come today. 'cos yesterday, you touched yourself without my permission."

"Sorry d-daddy... I w-won't do it again. Please..."

"Don't make me repeat myself, you won't touch yourself without my permission untill our deal's over."

"O-okay daddy, I won't touch m-myself again. I p-promise." Barry sobbed, calling the thing they had 'a deal' made it sound so emotionless and business-like, but he was willing to do anything to have Mr.Snart for however long he can.

"Good boy, now dress up and go home before someone comes looking for you." Barry slid down the wall and sat on the floor crying. The wetness at his hole was now nothing more than a bitter reminder of the cold dismissal from Mr.Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a minor plot coming in the next few chapters coz I think it'll be quite boring with just sex without some ups and downs in the story. But still, porn will be the main plot here XD
> 
> Check out the new image of Snart in 1st chapter. I liked this one better than the previous one, coz it's him in formal shirt which goes really well with the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry's POV:

Barry went home rather late that day. But his mother knew that he went to the extra class after school, so she didn't ask him about it, assuming that the lecture must have went longer than expected.

Barry flung himself on his bed as usual, he was so happy but also sad and horny. Mr.Snart hadn't let him come but he enjoyed being told what to do, he felt owned by his teacher and the orgasm denial was in fact turning him on more.

Everything that happened that evening was replaying in his mind, vividly; the hunger on Mr.Snart's face when he saw Barry in that red panties, he knew his teacher loved seeing him in lingerie; how his long, lithe fingers pressed inside his hole, so much deeper than his own; the feeling of his bare hardness, without any barrier against his inner walls; the pleasant burning sensation without any lube when he stretched him out so languidly, making him feel every inch of his glorious length, filling him just right, the punishing assault on his prostate that almost made him come untouched. And the feeling of Mr.Snart's hot come, marking him from the inside and dripping down his sloppy hole... He had no words to describe how filthy and hot it all felt.

Barry just wanted to rut against the bed until he came, but he couldn't. Mr.Snart had told him not too. And he'd obey him at any cost. Barry tried to think about other things, about what all had he learnt in school today, about how Cisco had stumbled and nearly fell when Lisa talked to him during their lunch break. But his whole body was a painful reminder that wasn't letting him forget the raunchy evening.

There were finger marks around his waist from Mr. Snart's unforgiving hold, the hickey on his neck was now turned to an angry purple shade, his ass was still sore and aching whenever he moved and his teacher's cum had dried between his thighs and hole, which he never wanted to wash away. Barry couldn't believe he called him daddy in the heat of the moment! He was so scared that Mr.Snart would call him a freak and throw him out but he had accepted, even liked it. Barry loved when Mr.Snart called him cockslut and whore, but today he called him baby and princess and he just wanted to cry in delight.

Not to forget he kissed him! Everything else faded out in comparison of the tingling sensation from the kiss. Barry touched his lips lightly, as if feeling the ghost of Mr.Snart's lips on his. He felt so safe and loved when Leonard held his face in his palms and carassed his cheeks with his thumbs. His cheeks felt warm just thinking about it. The intensity in his eyes had set Barry's insides ablaze.

It wasn't just about sex for Barry, not anymore. He knew his mind was blurring the thin line between meaningless sex and making love. And that just won't do, because he knew that this was nothing more than a casual hook-up, Mr.Snart had made it clear after the first time. He had to get a grip on reality, he could do this. He decided he was mature enough to do 'no strings attached'.

He knew Mr.Snart well enough to know that he wouldn't do anything Barry didn't want and was experienced enough to give him the best at everything. He thought it was better than doing this with someone his age who didn't know what they were doing. Barry wanted his every first to be with Leonard. He convinced himself that what he felt for his teacher was nothing more than physical attraction and unconsciously locked up his feelings and threw the key away, out of his own reach. 

* * *

"Dude! What _is that_ on your neck?!" Cisco pointed accusingly at Barry's neck. 

"It's—its nothing... I um— I fell on something." Barry blushed and tried to pull his shirt collar over the hickey.

"More like, you fell on _someone's teeth!_ I tell you everything and you didn't even thought about telling me that you got a boyfriend!" 

"I-I dont have a boyfriend, it's just— casual hook-up." Barry said in a hushed voice.

"At least you are getting some. Who's the lucky guy?" Cisco teasingly bumped his shoulder against Barry.

"We don't want to make it public, it'd not be good for both of us." 

"Is it who I think it is?!" Cisco raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Y-yes." Barry felt nervous about confirming the thing.

"Can you put me in a good word for Lisa to him?" Cisco joked, lightening the mood as they both laughed.

* * *

After the extra class, Barry stayed behind as always. Leonard was perched on his table and Barry was standing between his legs with Len's hands around his waist. He ran his nose up and down along long column of Barry's neck, breathing in sharply before he stopped to mouth at the hickey.

"You look absolutely gorgeous with that hickey, Princess."

"Thank you, daddy." Barry ducked his head and bit his lip.

"And even more so when you are shy." Leonard kissed his cheek lightly.

"Stop it. And why are you in the mood to talk, today? Don't you wanna do it." Barry buried his face in Leonard's neck and whispered against his skin with a smile.

"Do what?"

"You know what?" Barry whined.

"You have such a filthy mouth during sex but you can't even say the word outside of it." Leonard chuckled.

"Fine. Don't you wanna have sex?" Barry said in a steady voice but he whispered the last word.

"I want to, but I don't have much time." 

"I can um- suck you off like last time?" 

"I'd love that more than anything in the world but I really have to go."

"Okay." Sadness audible in his tone as he took a step back from Leonard.

"Have you touched yourself since yesterday?"

"No, Mr.Snart; I really haven't." Barry said earnestly.

"I knew you are a good boy, so I've brought you a gift."

Barry's eyes sparkled at that. Mr.Snart considered him important enough to buy a gift.

"Open it." Leonard held a plain black box in front of him.

Once Barry opened the box, his breath hitched and face turned red as he saw what's inside. It was a set of belt with cat ears and butt plug with furry tail and a leather collar, all in white. He didn't know what to say at that.

  
"This is beautiful! Thank you, daddy." 

"There's more." Barry saw Leonard tapping on his phone to see the plug buzzing.

"I can't wait to try it!" 

"Soon. I'll call you tonight." 

Leonard pulled him closer and kissed him once again before letting him go. 

Barry went home with a light bounce in his step and a wide smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was staring at his phone the whole evening, waiting for a certain someone to call. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. But seeing the caller ID deflated Barry quickly. 

"Hey Barr..."

"Hi Iris."

"Are you ready?"

Barry was taken aback by the question, then he remembered that he and Iris were going to have sleepover at Caitlin's home tonight. But Mr.Snart said he was going to call and he couldn't talk to him in front of them.

"Um...actually, I am not feeling too well, Iris; so I am gonna have to cancel. Would you tell Cait that I'm sorry?"

"You weren't sick at school. Come on, Barry! It's not everyday we get to cry over cheesy rom-coms and gossip about boys. It's was supposed to be our girls' night." Iris whined.

"I know, Iris...but I'm really feeling under the weather and I don't want to ruin your night too."

"As you wish... Get some rest. Bye."

"Bye."

Barry was feeling guilty for ditching his friends but ~~lo-~~ lust can make you do anything.

He was getting extremely jittery, impatiently looking at his phone every two minutes, waiting for it to ring. At last, Barry got tired of waiting and decided to take a long, soothing bath. But he still kept thinking of about his teacher.

_Maybe he forgot about it...or he could be busy._

_Did he just said he'd call to get me off his back?_

_Does he not want me anymore? That's just stupid...why would he give me a gift if he wanted to get rid—_

Before he could complete the line of thought his phone started ringing. He didn't get excited this time, it was probably Caitlin or someone. But when he saw the unknown number his heart began pounding in his chest. He finally calmed his nerves and answered the phone before it disconnected.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey princess." A deep, smooth voice purred.

"Daddy..." Barry moaned.

"I Wish I could be there to listen your needy moans in person. But I had work after school."

"I was looking forward to it. But I understand Daddy. Are you free now?"

"Yeah babe... What happened?" Len asked as he heard Barry squeal.

"My phone slipped from my fingers and was about to fall in the water." Barry explained, embarrassed.

"Wha— Are you taking a bath?"

"Y-yes daddy." Barry felt shy even though Mr.Snart couldn't see him right now and he already had seen Barry buck naked before.

"Send me a picture baby, I wanna see how pretty you look, all naked and wet."

"Um... okay." Barry was debating whether it's a good idea or not, but he couldn't deny his teacher.

Leonard received the picture of his student, lying in the tub, his whole body tinged pink, little cock hardening between his legs and lip wedged in his teeth, innocently staring at the camera.

" _Fuck... Barry_. You look so wet and hot right now..." 

Barry felt his face flush red from more than just the steamy water. 

"R-really, daddy?" Barry bit his lip again. 

"You have no idea how delicious you look baby. I want to taste you, eat your tight little pussy, make it all wet and sloppy-"

" _Fuck._ _Daddy_..."

"I'll fuck you with my tongue lazily until you are begging for more. Then I'll use my fingers to slick your insides and make it loose."

" _Yessss_... I-I want it daddy."

"I am _so_ hard baby, thinking of you."

Barry looked at his phone as the message tone rang. His screen lit up with a photo of Mr.Snart's erection, thick, red, and heavy against his belly.

"Fuck... I want to suck you so bad..." 

"See how hard you got me? Just thinking about spreading your cheeks wide open and licking you till you are sobbing. Wanna feel you clench on my tongue and scream my name baby." Barry took a deep, calming breath and shifted restlessly in his bath, his hole was clenching hungrily on nothing. 

"Unhhh... fuck me. Can I- can I touch myself, please daddy?" 

"How can I say no when you ask so nicely, princess?"

"Th-thank you, daddy."

Barry started touching himself, rubbing a couple of digits at his entrance and before pushing them all the way in. 

"My fingers feel don't feel as good as yours, daddy..."

" _Oh baby_... Tell me what are doing right now."

"I-uh I'm fingering myself with two digits. But I can't find my sweet spot..." Barry whined.

"Oh princess.... Don't worry, I'll guide you. Now, keep your fingers straight and facing forward..."

"Uh-huh." Barry did as he was told.

"Push them two knuckles deep without bending and check—"

" _Ahhh... Yesss!_ " Barry cried out as he found his prostate.

Barry recorded a short video of himself, angled down towards where his hole was clenching around his two fingers.

"God! You look so pretty, Barry. Such a slut... I just want to pull your fingers out and push my dick in your hungry pussy."

" _Fuck_. I'm so wet for you, daddy. I wish you were- nngh- here to do it." Barry panted.

"Yeah, babe... _fuck_ , wanna ruin that pussy, wanna bend you over and take you like a bitch that you are..." Leonard snarled filthily, his voice rough and coarse.

" _D-daddy_..." Barry whimpered, three fingers stuffed up his ass and working over his prostate, listening to Leonard's muffled grunts and the faint sound of him wanking through the phone.

"I am so close daddy..." Barry whined, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure. 

"... _Fuck_ , me too baby. Come for me, princess."

Barry heard Leonard speeding up his thrusts in his fist and matched his pace, fingering his hole relentlessly. He gasped and arched, his hole spasming around base of his fingers as he came with a soft sob, striping his belly and bath water with white lines. A ferocious growl left Leonard's lips, indicating he came as well.

Barry pulled his fingers out slowly and began cleaning himself. 

"... God. That was fantastic." Mr.Snart groaned.

"Yeah... Thank you for this daddy."

"Good night, Barry."

Barry wished him the same and kept smiling dopily at his phone. This was way better than he ever imagined. He reluctantly lifted and dried himself from the tub when the water became cold, before drifting off to a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I've written, I thought about breaking it into two parts but couldn't find proper cut to divide in equal chapters, so I just kept it whole. Enjoy!

They were sitting in the cafeteria after lunch when Lisa came to their table. 

"Hey Cisco."She said flirtatiously.

"H-Hi Lisa!" Cisco blushed.

They had started talking couple of days ago but Cisco could help blushing and stammering, whenever she came in front of him.

"Wanna bunk next lecture and hang out?"She asked batting her eyelashes.

As if Cisco could ever say no to her! Barry smiled and gave him a thumb's up when Cisco raised his eyebrows and grinned at him.And so, Barry was left being the fifth wheel among the two couples. Iris and Eddie were listening to songs on her phone with a shared earphone, lost in their own little world. Barry turned towards Caitlin and Ronnie to see them bickering over which movie to watch on their weekend date.

They didn't even realise that Barry was feeling left out since Cisco went with Lisa. He wondered why couldn't he find someone who could hold his hand and kiss him in public without fear of getting caught. Mr.Snart won't even look at him twice, when in public, making him feel like he was just another face in the crowd. But he understood that if the circumstances were different, he'd never be so distant. 

"Barry... _Barry_..." Iris said, shaking his shoulder.

"Um, yes?" Barry dumbly replied.

"What thoughts are you lost in that you didn't hear the bell ringing and us calling you _like four times?!_ "

"Oh...Sorry, it's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

After school:

"Have you seen the International Math League competition poster?" Mr.Snart asked. 

"Yes?" Barry said in a questioning tone, not knowing where was his teacher going with that.

"I want you to participate in that." 

"M-me?"

"Yes, Barry; _You_. What's with the mono-syllable answers today?" Mr.Snart rolled his eyes.

"Do you t-think I can do that?" His math was improved a lot since Mr.Snart took extra classes, but he still wasn't sure if was good enough to represent their school in an International event.

"I wouldn't have suggested if you weren't capable, Barry. I am not doing any favors just because I sleep with you."

"N-No, of course not Sir. I just don't think I can handle the pressure and give the best."

"Do you trust me, Barry?"

"More than anything." Barry replied without a beat.

"Then, it's decided." Mr.Snart said with an air of finality.

Both his parents were ecstatic upon hearing the news. His mom even called Mr.Snart, thanking him for his efforts.

Five students were shortlisted from the Central City Highschool for the League, Barry, Cisco, some boy from Cisco's class and two girls. They were leaving for the Metropolis aka Gotham City for the competition in a week and Mr. Snart was training all of them for two hours daily.

Barry was sexually frustrated as the teacher had also denied Barry to touch himself until the League was over.

* * *

  
Metropolis, day before the League:

Their living arrangement was done in a decent hotel in Metropolis, with two people sharing a room, where Barry and Cisco in one, the girls in other and seperate rooms for Mr.Snart and the other male student. Mr.Snart texted Barry the night before first round of the league.

Qualify for round two and you'll get a "special prize" from me ; ) **—Daddy**

That's the best incentive I could ever ask for :P **—Princess**

"Since when you call your dad ' _daddy_ ' ?" Cisco asked who just happened to see his text.

"Er... What? No, I d-don't." Barry quickly turned his mobile screen away from him. But it was of no use, Cisco had already seen it.

"Then why did you save his number as daddy? And who uses _those_ emojis with their father?" Cisco asked before he realised, "Is that— Is that Mr.Snart?!"

"Ew dude. I didn't need to know that much about my friend's sex life." Cisco made a face when Barry winced and stayed silent confirming his suspicion. 

"Ugh... Sorry Cisco and Please stop talking." Barry grumbled, hiding his face in his palms. 

* * *

  
Four of the students from Barry's school qualified for the next round amongst the other 100 students from all over America. After informing his parents about their success, Barry texted Mr.Snart.

I believe I was promised a "special prize" from certain someone. **—Princess**

Mr.Snart smirked upon reading the cheeky message. 

Ah... Yes. You will receive it in Room no. 106 **—Daddy**

Come whenever you are ready **—Daddy**

Coming right now ; ) **—Princess**

Barry checked that Cisco was sleeping soundly before he snuck next door, into Mr. Snart's room.

The sight in front of him left Barry speechless, he was seeing Mr.Snart out of his formal clothes for the first time. He was wearing a white T-shirt which showed his strong arms and fit body underneath and grey sweats. As soon as the door closed behind Barry, Mr.Snart pushed him against it, pinning his hands at side of his head. He kissed Barry hungrily, nibbling on his bottom lip and sucking on it until they both were out of breath. 

" _Aaah_... Mr.Snart." Barry moaned as Leonard thrust his pelvis against him, biting on his neck.

"Don't- don't leave hickies- _fuck-_ where everyone can see them."

Leonard ignored him until he was satisfied with the mark before backing off completely from Barry's body, taking in Barry's disheveled appearance.

"Stop looking at me like that..." He bit his lower lip, feeling self-conscious under his teacher's intense gaze. 

" _Aww_ , my princess is feeling shy all of a sudden. I wonder where does all the shyness goes when he yells _'oh fuck me harder, please daddy...'_ " Leonard imitated Barry, loving the redness of his cheeks.

"Ugh... You are the _worst_. I thought I was gonna get my price tonight, not getting humiliated." Barry whined and hid his face in his palms.

Leonard held his forearms until Barry let go of his face and then pulled him closer.

"Don't be embarrassed Princess, daddy loves when you are all shy in public but slut in bed."

"Only for you, daddy." Barry lifted his face from crook of Leonard's neck and lightly pecked him on his cheek.

"Now, it's time for your prize..." Leonard smiled, lifting him in his arms, bridal style and threw him on the plush bed.

"I'm going to take my sweet time teasing you until you are literally sobbing for more." He slowly crawled on top of Barry and whispered in his ears before biting his earlobe and sucking on it. He then trailed his lips along Barry jaw and neck, peppering it with light kisses. Leonard's stubble was scarping against his skin creating a delicious friction.

Barry gasped as his's cold hand roamed on his stomach and flanks repeatedly.  
" _Daddy... More..._ "

"Oh honey, we haven't even _started_ yet."

Leonard chuckled against his clavicle and kissed along it. He removed and tossed Barry's shirt on the floor before continuing his administrations.

" _So pretty_ , Baby. I could look at you all day."

"Th-thank you, daddy."

Barry's hands were clutched in the sheets as Leonard continued to kiss, bite and suck on every inch of his smooth, hairless torso; simultaneously removing his pants. 

"Going commando... That's so naughty, princess." 

When he reached Barry's dick, Barry thought finally he will get some relief, but Leonard skimmed past it and bit at the skin where the legs meet his upper body.

"D-daddy, _please_..."

"Turn over, on your knees and elbows." Barry keened but hurried to obey and got into the position, his face reddened even more as his hole completely exposed to his teacher. 

"Look at that pussy, so small and pink."

Leonard started caressing his ass, cupped his cheeks in his hands and squeezed. He then traced a fingertip along his butt crack while kissing and licking his plum cheeks.

" _D-daddy..._ "

Barry felt as if his face was on fire when Leonard started to venture towards his hole, not quite hitting it but working his tongue around it. 

" _D-addy_... Stop teasing." He was getting restless at the slow pace. Leonard's tongue went in circles, moving farther apart and then closer to Barry's pussy but not directly over it for what felt like hours. 

"I can't help it, Princess, your tasty boypussy deserves _all_ the attention." He then squeezed Barry's cheeks and pulled them wider apart, giving him more area to work with. Barry shuddered as Leonard's hot breath blew against his hole. He dragged his wet tongue from Barry's perineum and hole, drawing figure-eight around it. Barry was ready to come right there and then and Leonard hadn't even touched his hole properly.

"Daddy, I am getting c-close..." Barry warned, not wanting to end it before it started.

"Do you like it, babe? Like getting your ass eaten by daddy?" Leonard begin playing and tugging his balls.

"Y-yes daddy, I love it s-so much..."

"You can come anytime, princess. There's no restriction today, after all it's your prize and you earned it."

"B-but I wanted you to _fuck me_ , daddy." Barry pouted.

"We have all night baby, we can do it all." Leonard finished before he went down and started licking his pussy properly. He spread his cheeks wider and tongued Barry's hole until the tight ring of muscle gave out. Leonard pushed his long tongue inside Barry's hole and fucked it fervently, touching all his sensitive nerve endings with the slick muscle.

" _Fuck_.Yes... Daddy..." Barry's fingers were getting numb from gripping the the sheets so tight.

Leonard's was reaching so deep, soaking Barry's insides with his saliva, his lips sucking around the rim, stubble on his face scratching against sensitive skin of his inner ass cheeks. And on top of it, his continuous tugging and playing with Barry's testicles was getting the boy on the edge.

"Daddy... I am— I am..." He came with a cry, his hole spasming around Leonard's tongue. But Leonard didn't stop preping his hole. He slicked his fingers with edible lube and pushed it alongside as he rimmed it. Barry was feeling oversensitive, but soon he got hard for the second time.

"Fuck me, daddy... I am ready..."

"I don't wanna hurt you, princess."

"You w-won't. Just- _aaah_ \- just do it ..." He groaned as Leonard shoved two more fingers stretching him wide.

"Getting bossy huh? I think you need a reminder of who's in-charge here." 

"S-sorry, daddy. You are in-charge, always." Barry sobbed, unable to handle the tease anymore.

"That's right, slut. Next time you act out, you will get a good spanking to remind you."

"I'll be your g-good boy, daddy. I-I promise."

Barry burrowed his face in the pillow to stop himself from crying in frustration. Leonard took his fingers out and thrust his hardness inside Barry's wet, sloppy hole. 

" _Yessss_..." Barry hissed at the pleasant intrusion, making him full. 

"After all this time— _fuck—_ how are you still virgin-tight, princess." Leonard amazed.

He began pumping his shaft slow and deep, making Barry feel it's size as it stretched him loose.

"Your pussy is a little cockslut, babe. See how it draws me in and holds me tight."

"Yeah... I love your big cock, daddy ... Love when it fucking ruins my pussy hard."

Leonard fucked him harder and faster spurred on by Barry's dirty words.

"Fuck... Barry. Your pussy is so delicious and hot. Just made for me."

"It's hungry for your cum, daddy... Please give it to me... P-please."

" _Fuck_. Barry..." He rammed against Barry's prostate repeatedly, making him come once again. Leonard came, not long after, as Barry's hole gripped him tight, milking his cock completely.

Barry was blissed out under him as he caught his breath before pulling out and cleaning himself. When he returned from bathroom, Barry was fast asleep, on his stomach, mouth slightly open and gloriously naked, cum leaking from his hole. It was the single most adorable and sexy thing at the same time, that Leonard had seen in his entire life. He quickly snapped a picture, smiling at the image.

He then took the washcloth and cleaned Barry's ass and stomach, not wanting him to wake up with unpleasant feeling of dried, sticky cum on his body. Barry moaned and grumbled something inaudible but stayed asleep. Leonard didn't have the heart to wake the exhausted boy up and send him to his room. He pulled Barry away from the wet spot of his cum and draped the quilt around him, climbing to his side side, under the quilt and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some excuse to get the couple in a room with a bed. So the International Math League came up, I don't know how it actually works but in this story it's of three rounds, each on a different day for students from all over the country.
> 
> I started writing this story for myself, but I realised that pwp is not very enjoyable when it's written by yourself. On the other hand, the other fic that I am writing (which is mostly fluff and humour) is too much fun to write and I look forward to writing it. Anyone writer who can relate to this or it's just me lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry woke up in the middle of the night, feeling too hot and sweaty. His brows furrowed as he felt something different, soft and warm below him. He groggily blinked couple of times before opening his eyes to see he was snuggling against Mr. Snart! His right arm and leg were thrown over his teacher who's one arm was around his shoulder.

He panicked, _I didn't plan to actually sleep in his bed! Is he gonna be angry... He must have felt compelled to let me stay when I accidentally fell asleep... Did I take advantage of his kindness! Is this gonna make it awkward between us?_

"Barry, stop thinking so loudly and go back to sleep." said Mr.Snart, without opening his eyes. He must have woken up by Barry's stirring. 

"S-sorry, Mr.Snart. I should go back to m-my room." Barry blushed.

"You can go back in the morning. It'll ruin my sleep if you turn the lights on to find your clothes now."

"Yeah, sorry sir, good night."

"Night, Barry."

Feeling ashamed, Barry extracted his limbs from his teacher; realising just now that he was completely naked, which was ridiculous since he had done far more scandalous things with his teacher than sleeping naked with him. But this somehow felt like crossing some line he shouldn't. 

Once again, Barry woke up first in the morning. He had slept at a distance from Mr.Snart but he must've moved in his sleep, because he was now spooning Barry, his clothed morning wood wedged between Barry's naked butt cheeks. His face heated up remembering last night. Sex with Mr.Snart was like a drug and Barry was hooked. He was always horny and nothing seemed to get the edge off.

He slowly began gyrating his hips, rubbing against Leonard's hardness. Barry wanted it inside him even though his hole was still puffy and sore. Leonard started moving his hips unconsciously and Barry bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to get out. Both their motions made Leonard's loose pant drag down his hips. He sped up his grinding against the older man, pushing his ass closer which woke him up finally. 

"Mmm.... I could get used to waking up like this every morning..." 

"Daddy..." Barry whimpered, hearing Leonard's rough, deep baritone. 

"Fuck... Your ass is _exquisite_ , Princess." 

"Daddy..."

"Yes, baby?"

The trimmed hair at his groin were scraping against the beard burns on Barry's ass, turning him on even more. 

"Fuck me, daddy." Barry moaned.  
Leonard turned him on his back, hovering above him, hands on each side of his face. He leaned down and kissed Barry slowly, mapping out his mouth with his tongue while grinding against him. 

"I don't think you really want it though." Leonard teased and pecked his cheeks.

"Daddy... _Please_." 

"Please what, princess? Convince me." 

"Fuck me, daddy. Please... I really need it. Need you inside me, filling me up nice... Fuck me till I can't walk straight..." Barry raised his hips above bed to grind against him.

Leonard pretended to be contemplating whether or not to give in to his begging. "Hmm... I don't feel like doing so much work." He said before getting off of Barry and laying beside him on the bed.

" _Daddy_... I'll do all the work, you don't have to anything. P- _lease_." Barry got up on his knees and whined.

"You are such a cockslut, princess. You'll just bend over for anyone, won't you... Let them use you and throw you away like a cheap whore."

" _N-No!_ I just want you, daddy. You make me feel _so_ good... I want to be used by you. Only you..." Barry stared at Len with teary eyes, looking sincere.

"Don't cry, baby. Daddy will take care of you. Fetch me the lube." Leonard sat up against the headboard, his legs stretched in front of him.

"T-thank you, daddy." Barry got off the bed to get the lube from night stand and held it in front of Leonard.

"Be a good girl and put on a show for daddy."  
When Barry just looked confused, Leonard took the bottle from him and squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Prepare yourself for me... Show me how you do it when you're alone..."

Barry flushed up to roots of his hair, but nodded.

He straddled Leonard's thighs and brought his fingers to his hole, rubbing against the rim, teasing himself. Barry closed his eyes in pleasure as he pushed his index finger in against the resistance. He wanted nothing more than quickly shove his fingers in until his hole gave out and then ride Leonard to orgasm. But he was told to put on a show, so that's what he did. He pumped now two fingers in and out of his hole as ran his other hand over his chest slowly and tweaked a nipple between his fingers.

" _Daddy_..." He moaned.

"So gorgeous, my princess."

Barry bit his lip at the compliment. But Leonard leaned forward and pulled at Barry's lip gently by his thumb and the boy opened his eyes in surprise.

"Don't hold back your noises babe, let daddy hear your pretty voice." 

Barry moaned again and sucked the Len's thumb in his mouth, looking into his eyes.   
" _Fuck_." Leonard groaned, moving his thumb in and out of his mouth. Barry simultaneously kept sucking the thumb and fucking himself with his own fingers while playing with his nipple. 

"D-daddy, I'm ready." Keened Barry, his words slurred as he spoke with Leonard's thumb still in his mouth. 

"Not yet, babe." He brought his wet thumb to Barry's other nipple and twisted it, eliciting a yelp from the boy. 

"Daddy _please_... I can't take it any longer." Barry whimpered.

Leonard circled his arms around Barry and bowed down to take his nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it until the little nubs hardened. Barry literally screamed, throwing his head back in pleasure as Leonard raked his teeth over the sensitive nub.

"D- _addy_... I am gonna..." He kept fucking himself with his fingers as Leonard played with his nipples. Barry came with a cry when Leonard pulled the nipple between his teeth and tugged at his cock once.

The teacher pulled back to look at his boy, his mouth was parted open, eyes closed, whole body was flushed, nipples and his cock turned angry red, chest heaving with the harsh breathing, fingers still inside himself. Leonard tugged his hand free and pulled Barry against himself, on his lap. The boy laid his head on Leonard's chest, panting softly.

He began rubbing his neglected cock against Barry's cleft and hole. After a while Barry raised himself over Leonard's cock and slowly sank down. They both moaned in unison as Barry took him to the hilt. Barry held on to his shoulders as he began moving up and down, the new angle was forcing his dick deeper inside Barry's ass. 

"Ngh... You are _so big_ , daddy, making me so full."

Leonard held Barry's waist and helped him move faster.  
"Yeah? Your like that, princess?"

" _Aaaah_...yes, daddy. I love the way you fuck me, wrecking my pussy..."

Leonard started snapping his hips up, meeting Barry in the middle, making his dick drag against Barry's prostate with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Barry rode him as if his life depended on it.

Barry came second time, screaming his name, shuddering and clenching unbearably tight around his cock.

" _Fuck_. Barry..." Leonard thrusted a few times in the boy before coming himself.

They stayed just like that for a moment, when Leonard noticed the sated boy getting sleepy again. 

"Don't fall asleep, baby, we've got to get ready for your competition."

"Don' wanna get up, daddy... 'M good 'ere." Barry yawned, smiling dopily, still on endorphin high.

Leonard pushed down his urge to kiss the boy again, at this rate they won't get out of the bed ever again.

"Good boys listen to their daddy. You are a good boy, aren't you?" He tried convincing Barry in a soft tone.

" 'M a bad boy, daddy. Spank me." Barry slurred, moving his ass around the cock which was still inside of him.

"Behave, Barry. Or no more sex for a week." He warned.

That made the boy alert, he looked at Leonard with wide eyes.

"S-sorry, daddy." Barry planted a kiss on corner of his lips as an apology.

Leonard smiled before getting up from bed to the suite bathroom, taking the boy clinging to him like a Koala, with him.  
Barry whined in protest as Leonard slipped out of him and put him on his feet. He cleaned the boy quick and effectively, fending all the sexual advances Barry tired to make. 

  
Leonard came to door to see him off after getting dressed and kissed him once last time.

"I had the best time of my life. Thank you, Mr.Snart." Barry admitted shyly.

"Len."

"Hmm?" 

"Call me Len when we are alone."

"Um- okay, Len." Barry tested out the nickname feigning indifference, while he was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

  
"Ow!"

Barry squealed as his good mood was ruined by getting hit by a pillow, right on his face as soon as he entered his room.  
"What the hell, Cisco!" 

"That was for keeping me up while you were fucking like bunnies all night _and morning_."said Cisco, lying in his bed, eyes swollen.

"Wh─ that's not─ _how_?!" Barry fumbled with words, hoping his face didn't look as hot as it felt. 

"The walls here are thinner than you'd think. How am I gonna ever look at him again without thinking about what you two did?!" 

"M-may be _you_ should've said something!" Barry got closer to him and whisper- shouted, last thing he needed was Mr.Snart hearing them.

"He's my teacher dude. How can I tell you to keep it down when he's right there?!"

"You are right, I am sorry, Cisco."

"Ew, don't touch me before taking a shower! God knows where your hands have been." Cisco moved his hand away as Barry tried to hold it.

Barry gasped hearing that, swatting his arm.  
"I have showered Cisco, you are the one who's not!"

"I could have showered, if you would've let me sleep for at least a couple of hours."

" _Come on_ Cisco. How long are you gonna hold that against me?"

"That's unfair, dude. Don't use your puppy eyes on me."

"Is it working?" Barry put on the most innocent puppy look he could muster.

"Maybe..." Cisco smiled reluctantly.

"Good, now go take a bath, you are stinking." Barry got up from Cisco's bed and teased.  
Cisco laughed at Barry's indginfied squeak as he threw the pillow at his retreating form. But Barry couldn't be bothered to fight with him. He was on cloud nine since last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to add some plot, but smut's always the priority. But there WILL be some plot... In a few chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get hella dirty here folks. Warning: Snowballing, if you don't know what it means, look it up.

Cisco teased and laughed at Barry all day as he saw how funny he was walking and wiggling in his seat every other second. Barry found out that it isn't so fun afterwards, when his wish of 'getting fucked so hard that he couldn't walk straight' got fulfilled. His face heated up every time his bottom ached, reminding him of all the raunchy activities he did.

He still qualified the second round of the league despite being barely able to concentrate throughout the test. It was proud moment for Mr.Snart as three of his students were among the top thirty in the international league. 

  
All the students were talking about the test and correct solutions when Barry excused himself from their discussion as he saw Mr.Snart- Len's message. He smiled at his phone and Cisco made a disgusted face.

Congratulations, princess <3 **—Daddy**

Thank you, daddy :* **—Princess**

Wanna come over **—Daddy**

Yes, please **—Princess**

* * *

Barry was stunned to silence when he saw Len sitting on the bed, reading a book, shirtless. 

"Like what you see, Babe?" Len asked without looking up from the book.

"Uh- y-yes." Barry blushed.

Len closed the book, marking the page after reading it. Barry tried not to look at his torso for too long as he approached Barry. He wasn't too beefed up but his broad chest, flat stomach and strong arms had Barry drooling. Len held Barry's face in his hands as he reached him and connected their lips. There was no urgency in his moves but there wasn't any lack of heat either. He poured all the passion into one tender kiss, making Barry weak in his knees.

"So. Proud. Of. You. Princess." He said in between placing sweet pecks on Barry's lips. Len circled the boy in his arms, grabbing his ass as he started kissing him rougher, nibbling on his bottom lip, making Barry groan between their joined lips.

He held on older man's neck and jumped in his arms, legs secured around his waist as Len lifted him off the ground. He blindly walked towards the bed with Barry in his arms, without breaking the kiss. Len gently lowered him on his back laterally on the bed and hovered above him as he kept kissing him until they both panted against each others necks.

" _Mmm... Daddy_ , get me out of these." Barry moaned, feeling too hot in his clothes. 

"Always so impatient, babe." Len chuckled, but did as he asked, kissing every new inch of skin he discovered. Barry eagerly lifted his ass when Len reached his pants.

"Yours too..." He pouted. 

"Not yet, princess. This isn't about me." said Leonard as he positioned the boy in the centre of the bed. He spread and bent Barry's legs at knees, planting soles of his foot flat on the mattress and reached for the lube. Len went back to kissing him while circling his hole with now slicked index finger. Barry's face scrunched in slight pain when the finger breached him.

"Barry?" The older man stopped as he noticed Barry's discomfort. 

"Um- It's nothing. Keep going." He lied.  
"It's not _nothing_ , Barry. Remember what I said to you the first time, you can't lie, your face reveals your feelings. We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. We can go back to kissing." Leonard said, looking in his eyes.

"N-No, I want this. But–" Barry blushed and broke the eye contact, not knowing how to say it.

"Are you still sore?" The teacher guessed, getting his hesitation. 

"Yes..." He said in a low, almost inaudible voice.

Hurt look crossed his face as Len extracted himself from Barry, sitting back between his spread legs.

"Hey, look at me." Leonard didn't say anything until Barry met his eyes. "I know sex feels good, but it isn't worth it if you're hurting more than normal. You don't owe it to _me or anyone else_. Always remember that." 

Barry's nodded, eyes dampened at the kind words. 

"Use your words, Barry." Len wanted to reassure himself that the boy really understood the importance of the talk.

"Yes, Mr.Sn– Len." Barry gave him a shy, unsure smile, not used to calling him by his first name.

"Good boy." Len planted a light kiss on his forehead. "What do you want to do now, we can just sleep if you want."

"Blow job?"

"Good idea."

Barry frowned as Len pushed him back down with a hand on his chest when he tried to get up. 

"Sit back and enjoy, princess. I've been told that I give a mean head." The man said as he ducked at eye level with Barry's crotch. Barry gasped in surprise as Leonard bit at the juncture between his torso and legs, holding his thighs for leverage. He sucked around the shaft until Barry was trembling with want. He put his hand on Len's head as he licked a long stripe from base of his cock to the head. 

" _Daddy..._ " The boy groaned when Len just kept teasing him with licks all over his shaft. Leonard began playing with his balls, remembering how sensitive they were.

"Daddy, _please_..." He begged again, anticipation killing him. Len finally took mercy on him and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He started sucking the tip with lightest pressure, keeping his eyes locked on Barry's face. Barry bucked his hips as Len flicked his frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

" _Ohhh_... Oh god, Daddy..."   
He increased the pace, bobbing his head on the shaft as he heard Barry's heavy breathing. Barry whimpered, fingers twitching to find some purchase. In the end they moved from Len's buzz cut hair to the soft sheets. The boy couldn't help but thrust into the wet heat when Len sucked him harder, taking his little length into his mouth.

"Nuh-uh, you are _not_ allowed to do that." Leonard held his hips down and tutted. He went down again, alternating between licking broad strips on the shaft and swirling the tongue around the tip. 

" _Fuck_ , daddy..." Barry screamed before biting his lip as Leonard simultaneously tugged at his balls, rolling them between his fingers like dice. Soon he stopped his ministrations as he noticed Barry's whole body began quivering. 

"Why did you stop, I am so close..." He whined.

Len smirked at him, lowering his mouth again but he went past his hardness and took his testicle in his mouth, sucking on it until Barry was clawing the sheets. He flicked his tongue at the sensitive skin between the balls, Barry was writhing on the bed, his legs shaking violently. 

" _DADDY!!_ " He shouted in pleasure before started making little 'ah-ah' noises. Leonard being encouraged by this, took both the balls in his mouth and sucked them hard, slurping on them like it were his favorite ice-cream.

" _Jesus fucking Christ!_ " Barry came so hard, his vision turned white for a second. Len kept sucking his testicles until he was spent, dry and it became too sensitive to be pleasurable and Barry physically pushed him away, his body quivering in aftershocks.

" _God_ , That was..." Barry panted. "I thought I saw heaven for a moment there... "

Len chuckled. Barry looked at him, his arousal tenting his pants. "I um- I'll help you with that," Barry looked pointedly at his crouch, "Just give me a mo, I think you broke me..." Barry giggled.

"I will take care of it..." Len smiled.

"But I want to." He pouted.

"Aww, you look so adorable when you are cross, like an angry kitten even though you are covered in your own spunk, like a filthy little whore." Len booped his nose causing Barry to smile unwillingly. He licked the semen on his stomach and went to kiss Barry. The boy kissed him hungrily, tasting him own cum from Len's mouth. Apparently Len hadn't swallowed it, so when they kissed he just let it flow into Barry's mouth. It felt so dirty and sexy at the same time. Len's tongue explored his mouth, chasing his cum. They swiped it back and forth couple of times. Barry swallowed the mixture of his cum and their spit, moaning at the taste. 

"It was so _good_." He licked his lips.

"Such a cumslut, princess. My dirty whore."

"But I want some _more._ You taste way better, daddy."

"Yeah..."

"Mm-hmm." Barry nodded eagerly despite being sleeply and tired.

"As much as I'd love to fuck your slutty mouth, you are so tired, you'd probably fall asleep with my dick in your mouth." Len laughed.

"No, I won't." Barry insisted petulantly, but he yawned as soon as he said it, getting betrayed by his own body. 

"Sure, you won't. I don't want you accidentally chomping off my dick." Len chuckled.

"I won't _ever_ do that, not even in my sleep, daddy!" Barry gasped.

"You want it so bad, babe?" Len sped up the strokes on his hardness, thrusting his hips in his fist.

"Yes daddy, want your big cock filling my mouth full of your tasty juice." Barry licked his lips. 

"Fuck... Such a dirty mouth on that pretty face, baby." Len straddled Barry's face and brought his cock near his lips. Barry enthusiastically sucked at the tip as Len kept jacking off rest of his shaft. He couldn't hold it in much longer, having neglected his own pleasure for so long, tending to Barry's need. 

"Are you ready, princess?"

Barry hummed around the head in response, making Leonard loose it and ejaculate in his eager mouth. The boy sucked him harder, wringing every last drop of cum from him. He gulped the liquid and gave Len a sated, cheery smile. 

"Idiot." Len ruffled his hair fondly before getting off the bed for a quick clean-up.

When he re-entered the room, he saw Barry was almost dressed up. Barry looked up when he was done and ran to him, giving him a quick kiss and a thank you. He left with a happy mood and pleasant buzz of endorphins in his nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey qtp2t, just wanted you to know that I am so glad for your support and I'm gonna use the idea that you gave, but after a few chapters. I'mma get some of my coldflash fantasies out of the way first ; )


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and fluff...

Len's POV:

Leonard didn't know how to feel about this. He almost never slept with anyone he was having casual sex with. But now that he had, with Barry, which wasn't intentional but it felt... nice. The boy had snuggled against him with a content smile on his face and it felt somehow more special than everything they had done together. He was reluctant to admit it but he had liked it... _a lot_.

He had avoided thinking about it the whole day, but now that Barry had just left after sex, he was confused about his own feelings again. It was better than spending time with each other outside of their trysts, right? But why he didn't feel happy? He was used to being in control of his feelings but why a thing as small as the boy immediately leaving after sex was messing with his mind... Isn't this what he always wanted, to have a casual sex partner without getting into mess of a relationship?

His mind kept going back to today's morning, the warmth of Barry's skin against him, the tight embrace in the night, the of sweet smell of his hair, his little moans as he rubbed his ass against Len and the chaste kiss on his lips before he left. All of it was playing on a loop in his mind. He decided to read another chapter of the book he was reading before Barry had came. But he just kept reading same page over and over without getting any word of it. Frustrated, he closed and threw the book on the table, not caring as it knocked something off and flopped face-first on the bed.

Barry's POV:

  
He hoped that Cisco wasn't asleep yet or he's gonna get another pillow thrown at his face for waking him up. Thankfully Cisco was still awake and apparently studying for the final round. Barry decided to join him as he wasn't feeling like sleeping at all. So he took his book and sat on Cisco's bed. After a minute or so, he felt like Cisco was staring at him and he looked up to find he's right.

" _W-what_?" Barry asked self-consciously. 

"Stop grinning so hard, _my_ cheeks are hurting just from _looking_ at it." Cisco smiled teasingly.

"I wasn't–" who was he kidding, "Is it that obvious!" Barry asked, his cheeks tinged red.

"The second thing visible from moon aside from the Wall of China would be the white of your teeth." Cisco laughed.

"I feel like my cheeks are really gonna start aching but I can't help it!" Barry said, still grinning like a mad man.

"Have you even been reading that book or just smiling at it the whole time?" Cisco asked.

"Of course I am reading!"

"And what's the title of the lesson?" Cisco asked, disbelieving.

"It's uh-" Barry tried to look at the book in his hand but Cisco snatched it away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Barry protested.

"You are not gonna get anything done if you continue this, just listen what I am reading and I will ask you questions to check if you are really listening."

They revised for two hours and then went to sleep. 

Barry was feeling really nervous for the final round but when he saw Mr.Snart's message wishing him good luck, he felt a sudden calm. The test was harder than the previous one, which wasn't a surprise; but Barry tried his best to answer as many as he can.

He held Cisco's hand as they waited for their names to get announced in the count down from thirtieth rank. Barry got eleventh and Cisco got second rank in the League. Barry wasn't happy with his own result but he was ecstatic for his friend.

All the CCH students celebrated Cisco's success, Mr. Snart congratulated and even surprised him with a gift. He praised everyone for their efforts and gave a pep talk to all, telling them that their work isn't wasted and it'll definitely help them in their school finals. 

* * *

At night, Leonard texted Barry to invite him to his room but the student gave him some fake reason of _'not feeling up for it'_. He called Barry to check upon him, Barry was in dilemma of whether to answer or not, he could always say that he went to sleep early but how long could he avoid seeing him?! So he reluctantly answered the call on seventh ring. 

"Hey..." Barry said in a low voice.

"Hey yourself." Len smiled.

After a pause Barry said, "Len, I am really not feeling up for it."

"I already told you, we won't do anything unless you want to, but can't you just come and see me?"

Barry was feeling guilty for doing this, Len never asked for just hanging out and he was acting like a dick. But how could he go in front of him, Len had so much confidence in him that Barry would do good in the League and all he had done is let him down. _He must be so disappointed with me._ He felt like he was good for nothing.

Leonard took the long silence on other end in the wrong way.  
"Okay, good night, Barry." 

"Wait! I uh- I'll be there." The least he could do is talk to Len after all he had let him down.

"You don't have to, Barry. It's okay." 

"But I-I _want_ to." Barry insisted.

"I'd understand if you change your mind." Len said and cut the call before Barry could reply.

When Barry went to his room, he looked bit surprised to see him, as if he wasn't expecting him to show up. Barry felt like the worst person on earth.

"I'm sorry, Len." Barry said, eyes glistening with moisture.

"It's no big deal, Barry. Sorry if I pushed too hard." Len replied softly, coming to stand in front of him. 

"Not about– not about this. The competition, y-you believed in me and I-I let you down." Barry said, his voice shaking despite the effort to keep it normal and eyes prickled with tears.

" _Oh Barry!_ Is that why you didn't want to see me?" Len cupped his face in his hands.  
Barry nodded in response, not sure if he can speak without sobbing.

"Honestly, you did better than I expected; 93 out of 100 is a great score! It was a cut throat competition and not everyone can win. I didn't ask you to participate because I expected you to win, I just wanted you to show how good you are at math. And you were _brilliant!_ " Len kissed Barry's forehead.

"T-thank you, Len." The dam of his tears broke at Len's kind words and Barry hugged him tight, crying uncontrollably in his arms.  
Len held him tighter against his chest as the boy let all his emotions out, hiccuping in between the sobs. Leonard ran his hand over Barry's back in a up and down soothing motion until Barry calmed down. When he finally came to his senses, Barry pulled back a little from the embrace and looked at Leonard with eyes wide as saucers. "I- I am sorry,"

"Barry..." Len tried to interrupt but Barry continued.

"I-I ruined your shirt with all the water works." Barry let out a laugh-sob. 

"It's okay, Barry. It's just water." Len smiled at him as he wiped Barry's eyes gently. 

"S-sorry, I am an ugly cryer." Barry chuckled self depreciatingly and hid his face in his palms as Len stared at tear tracks on his cheeks and puffy, red face.

Len smiled fondly at the boy and pulled his hands away from his face, "You look kinda cute, like a little red Tomato." 

" _Lennnn..._ " Barry whined but smiled shyly at him.

"Feeling better?" Len asked. Barry shook his face negatively. 

"Kiss it better." Barry pouted, lifting his face towards Len cheekily. Len laughed shaking his head and kissed Barry on his lips.

He pulled back after a while, "Go and wash your face and clean your nose first, salty kisses aren't my thing." Len made a face, wiping Barry's runny nose with hanky.

" _Ohmygod!_ I would understand if you don't wanna have sex with me anymore." Barry said, ashamed.

"Stop fretting about it, crying is totally normal. It's even necessary for mental detox." Len reassured.

"I'll just ..." Barry nodded and said pointing towards the bathroom.

When he came back, he saw Len lying in his bed, wearing a large, soft hoodie. He opened his arms invitingly and Barry climbed in the bed, snuggling against him, placing his head on Len's chest, letting his steady heartbeat calm him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, but I hope you still liked it :)  
> FYI CCH is Central City Highschool


	13. Chapter 13

After letting all his emotions out, Barry slept like a baby throughout the night. Len woke up in the morning with pressure on his bladder, with Barry still clinging to him, fast asleep. He tried to extract himself from the kid's octopus hold but Barry made a displeased noise and held him tighter. 

"Princess..." 

"Barry..."

" _Barry_."

He tried to wake him up but the boy just groaned and went back to sleep.

"Barry, unless you are into watersports and want a golden shower _right now_ , I suggest you let me go." Len resigned.

That got the boy to wake up, eyes wide open and give up the warm cuddle. "Um- sorry..." He said sheepishly.

  
When he came back, Barry had removed all his clothes and was sleeping on his front, buck naked, waiting for him.

" _Fuck_. Stop _that_. We don't have time, we're leaving in half hour." Len growled like an animal at the sight, Barry's ass towards him who was squirming on the bed. 

" _Daddy_ ," He whimpered "I need you _inside_ me."

Len's own arousal was making his resolve falter. "Barry, we have to shower, get ready and go out before other students come knocking on the door."

"Ugh... shower's not important, fuck me and then we'll get out." 

" _Barry,_ " Leonard tried again.

"You haven't fucked me for _two days_ , come on. Don't you wanna fuck my tight pussy?" Barry raised onto his knees, wiggling his ass in the air. He looked at Len and spread his buttocks apart, presenting his puckered little opening. 

" _Fuck it_. I can't resist that sweet boypussy of yours, babe." Len groaned, taking his shirt off and jumped on the bed. He quickly worked two fingers inside Barry hole while Barry eagerly pushed his ass back, fucking himself onto those digits.

"Such an insatiable whore... Wanting to get fucked all the time..."

" _Yes_ , _daddy_... _Fuck me_ , ruin my pussy..." Barry whimpered in a hushed voice.

"I don't think you really want it... Talking so low..." The older man begun pumping three fingers inside the tightness, nailing his sweet spot every time. 

" _Ahhhh..._ No, I-I really want it, daddy but the walls a-re thin and Cisco– _fuck_ – Cisco will hear it if I am not q-quiet." Barry was having trouble speaking b'coz of the punishing pace. 

"Ohh, don't want your friend to know what a _cockslut_ you are, hmm? Don't want him listening to you begging for my cock? Guess what, I won't fuck you until you _beg_ and _scream_ for it." Leonard pulled his fingers out, making Barry cry out loud.

"Daddy... _P-please_. I feel so e- _empty_ , daddy. I want y-your dick filling me up. _Please_." He spread his knees as far apart as they can go so that his gaping hole was at display.

"Good girl, Princess. You beg so nicely for it..." Leonard breached his opening in one hard thrust, pushing Barry forward with the force. He fucked the boy relentlessly, taking his own pleasure without caring about his partner. Barry was keening, having the time of his life, feeling good at being used like a toy. He felt getting close because of the constant jabs against his prostate. 

Barry came with Len's name on his lips, walls squeezing around Len, surprising himself and Len. The teacher couldn't hold back with Barry's impossible tightness, coming after a few hard thrusts. 

"I don't remember giving permission to cum, Princess." Leonard said, after catching his breath. 

Barry looked over his shoulder at Len, seeing his teasing expression.  
"Well, you just have to punish me, daddy." He said coyly. 

"You are lucky that we don't have time for that, princess. Next time... " 

"Looking forward to it." Barry smiled sleeply.

"No sleeping, Barry, we have," he looked at the clock, "3 minutes to check out from the hotel."

When he came to clean Barry, he clenched his hole. "I want to keep your cum inside me until you fuck me again."

"That would be uncomfortable, Barry." Len chuckled.

"That would be hot, daddy." Barry protested.

"Okay, if you are sure. I would love to watch you squirm when it leaks out and nobody besides me would know what a filthy cum dump you are." Len smirked.

" _Daddy_ , you are making me horny again." Barry whined.

"You better have some long shirt to hide that, because we have a four hour ride to Central."

Barry made a frustrated noise but got ready, just in time. He snuck out of his teacher's room and went to the parking lot with his stuff where others were waiting for the mini bus. 

  
"Hey Barry, what happened to your leg?" One of the girls, Lucy asked.

"I er- I sprained my ankle while hurrying downstairs." Barry replied, having prepared a good reason already. He felt his face heating up when he saw Cisco rolling his eyes and smirking at him. 

  
The journey back home was uncomfortable as Len predicted, but the cum oozing out of his hole was thrilling when everybody around him was unaware of his naughty and dirty secret. 

* * *

  
His mom hugged and showered him with kisses when he reached home, happy at his success.

When she got busy in cooking, he walked awkwardly to his room and pulled his pants down. The boy quickly snapped a picture of his cum leaking ass and sent it to Len with a text saying 'miss you already'.

He stifled a moan into his pillow when he saw Len's instant reply 'me too' and pic of his arousal.

Barry was thinking about surprising Len with something like he had. He thought and thought about it and he finally got an idea. He asked Iris, his bestie and neighbour, to meet him in front of his house and told her the idea.

"You kinky little shit." She gasped and grinned. 

"So... Will you help me?" He asked.

"Of course, I am happy that at least one of us is getting some action. Eddie looks all tough and macho but he runs away, stuttering excuses when it goes beyond kissing..." She sighed but then quickly went back to being cheerful, "But this isn't about me, let's go shopping!"

Next day, at school:

Barry was feeling nervous about the whole surprise thing. What if he didn't like it? What if laughs at me and call me a freak?! Was this even a good idea! 

"Stop thinking about it so much, you looked hot. He will be drooling all over you when he sees you." Iris assured, seeing his worried look.

"Hope you are right." Barry mumbled as they went towards their class.

"When am I not." Barry laughed as she flicked her hair back cockily. 

Barry messaged Len to know if he was free this evening evening. He asked Barry to his cabin after school.

"Are you okay with coming to my place?" Len asked.

"T-to _your_ place? Aren't most of the classrooms empty this time? It's not like I-I don't like the idea of going home with you but what if someone saw us leaving together?"

"It's pretty late, so nobody would see us and I was just asking 'coz I thought you'd prefer fucking in bed by now?" Len asked.

"I do, but I had a s-surprise for you and it's purpose would be served best in this surrounding." Barry explained.

"Is that so?" Len arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then. Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Y-yes please. And no cheating or you won't be getting any gift." Barry pouted. 

"Okay, princess." Leonard closed his eyes with his hand, with a small smile on his face. 

Barry quickly got to work and then asked Len to open his eyes. He was shocked when he looked at the surprise, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Do you like it, Mr.Snart?" Barry asked, faking innocence. 

" _Fuck, yeah_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Can you guess the surprise Barry gave him?
> 
> I have couple of ideas for other fics, which one is better in your opinion?
> 
> 1\. Leonard/Savitar - At the end of S4 when Barry and team try to change Savitar's mind and convince him to be a good guy, he feels like he doesn't belong with them and leaves. Then he meets Leonard and so on...
> 
> 2\. Leonard/Barry college au- Barry is a college student, he's still the flash and works part-time at the Star Labs before the particle accelerator explosion. The Star Labs team is same. Leonard is his roommate who's a fuck boy with same background as the show. But he's worked hard and gotten himself into college. 
> 
> I am not starting any of those fics right now but help me pick one and build the story in my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy sexy role play ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: role play involving Non-consensual sex, but actually it's consensual.

Barry secretly wanted to cross-dress for a long time. He liked how pretty and sexy girl's clothing looked with its bows, laces and nets. And since he had begun this ~~relationship~~ whatever they had, with Len, he now felt confident enough to try it.

Barry was wearing a cute white crop top and a pleated red mini skirt underneath his regular clothing. When he told Len to close his eyes, he shed his normal clothes and swapped the sneakers with high heels. He quickly applied eyeliner and light pink lip gloss and when he was ready he told Len to open his eyes.

"Do you like it?" Barry asked in a soft voice, feigning innocence.

" _Fuck yeah_." Len looked ready to devour him.

"Thank you, daddy." Barry batted his eyelashes at him.

  
Len walked around the boy, checking him out from head to toe. The small skirt was barely covering anything, the stilettos were working magic on his posture, pushing his ass out, making it look rounder and his already long legs seem even longer. The loose crop top was slipping off his right shoulder, showing off his delicate collar bone and shoulder, it ended just at his rib cage, leaving his bare waist appearing tinier. His eyes and lips were looking stunning with the make-up. 

  
Len stepped closer behind him, circling an arm around the boy and pulled him flush against himself, his hardening dick wedged between Barry's ass cheeks. Len ground against him to find something hard there, he slightly pulled on the plug to hear Barry moan lewdly and push his ass back, silently asking for more.

"This is _the_ _best_ surprise, I have ever received, princess." Len purred in his ears seductively and bit on the earlobe before backing off. 

  
"How do you want this, Barry?" He stood in front of him.

"I uh- I want you to refer to my p-privates in female terms. And can we role play?" He waited for Len to agree and then told his fantasy. 

* * *

"Mr.Snart?"

"Yes, Miss Allen?"

"W-we got our results today and I got a C. I _really_ want to improve my grades, I will do anything for it, Mr.Snart." Barry looked at him pleadingly, biting his lower lip.

" _Anything?_ " Leonard smirked.

"Y-Yes sir, anything." Barry agreed naively.

"Come here." He patted his lap.

Barry timidly walked to his teacher and sat on his lap, which positioned his ass directly over Leonard's hardening member. 

"You will get an A if you make me happy. Can you do that?" Mr.Snart nuzzled at the crook of Barry's neck and whispered against his skin.

"Y-yes sir, I will make you so happy." 

"Good girl." He praised and started roaming his hands over Barry's bare stomach and waist, eliciting goosebumps in their wake. Barry wiggled uncomfortably in his arms but he froze in horror when he felt something poking at his ass.

"Was- was that your penis, Mr.Snart?" 

Leonard hummed distractedly, being too busy mouthing at the soft skin of his neck.

"Why is it so hard?" 

"That is because it's really excited." He slid his hands inside Barry's top, finding no bra.

"You naughty girl," He pinched Barry's nipples causing him to moan positively. He rubbed, twisted and pulled them simultaneously.

" _Ahhh, Mr.Snart..._ " It was too much and not enough at the same time. Barry felt his pussy getting wet and clit throbbing with arousal for the first time.

"Er- Mr.Snart, why am I feeling wet down _there_?" Barry blushed.

"It means you are getting excited too." Leonard pushed his small panties one side and rubbed pad of his index finger against Barry's lube slicked hole.

" _Mr.Snart!_ You are not supposed to touch me _there!_ " Barry gasped scandalously. 

"You said anything, remember?" Len asked as he pushed one finger inside.

Barry struggled to get out of his arms but Leonard had a tight grip around him.  
"I-I don't _want_ this!'' Barry shouted.

" _Shhh..._ You should've thought that before agreeing." He added a second one alongside the index finger while he continued to play with his nipples with other hand.

" _Please, stop!_ " Barry cried out but Len ignored him and added a third finger in his pussy. 

Soon after that, Barry stopped protesting and began whimpering as Leonard found his sweet spot.

"You like that, huh? That's your G-spot. Once you experience this, you'd be begging for more."

Barry was gone beyond words, having his sensitive nipples and pussy played at once. He whined as Len removed his fingers, making his hole twitch around nothing. It had hurt initially but now he felt so empty, he immediately wanted the fingers back, but couldn't ask. He was so turned on that front of his panties was soaked in his pre-cum.

The teacher snuck his hand there and tugged at the little cocklet a few times.  
Barry was making desperate keening noises, pushing his pelvis against the large palm.  
"Look at you, moaning like a whore... Your clit and pussy juices are making such a mess of your panties, babe."

He brought the fluid slicked hand to Barry's lips, rubbing them a few times before pushing them in.

" _Suck._ " He commanded.

The boy did as he was told. 

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm." Barry hummed around his teacher fingers. He didn't really like it but what option did he have other than agreeing? 

"Enough." He said and pushed Barry off his lap. The boy struggled to stand on the high heels, arousal making his legs feel like jello. Leonard stood as well, taking his cock out of it's confines. Barry unconsciously licked his lips.

  
"Want something _better_ to suck at?" The teacher asked, noticing Barry's interest.  
Barry nodded eagerly, slipping out of his character and went down on his knees.  
Leonard teased himself by rubbing his head on the soft, glossy lips until the student groaned impatiently and sucked it in.

He fist Barry's hair and thrust in. He pumped in and out at a steady pace, but soon got bored of it and began thrusting deeper with each thrust. Barry tried to relax his throat and just take it, eyes watering and ruining the eyeliner on the bottom lid. Len pulled out when he sensed Barry gagging. He looked at his student's face, hair disheveled, make up smudged, eyes trained at him but still out of focus, lips slightly parted, all in all, a perfect image of debauchery.

  
" _Fuck princess_ , you are looking like a fucked out whore, before even getting fucked." 

"Don't break the character, daddy." Barry pouted. 

" _I_ am breaking the character?! Who was moaning like a slut while getting their throat fucked." Leonard laughed. 

"Fine. Now fuck me and stay in character." Barry warned, which Len found adorable but still humored him.

"Bend on the table, legs spread." Leonard ordered.

"W-what are you going to do?" Barry was scared.

"Want me to spell it out for you? I'm gonna fuck that virgin pussy of yours till it's unable close anymore." He held Barry by his neck and slammed him on the table.

"Fuck?" Barry looked questioningly over his shoulder from where he was held down.

"Does the naive little girl not know what fucking is?" Mr.Snart laughed cruelly, lifting his skirt to see Barry's panty clad ass. "Don't worry, I'll teach you that too." He said as he tore the skimpy little fabric getting in his way.

Barry felt something big and blunt at his entrance trying to breach it. " _No!_ " He screamed as Leonard pushed the head inside, his rim burning with the stretch.

" _Shh..._ We'll go slow, don't worry I won't hurt you." The teacher waited for him to get used to it before he began thrusting in.

" _Stop!_ You _are_ hurting me! _Please, stop!!_ " Leonard kept pushing in, paying no attention to Barry's cries.

"It's too big, it won't fit. _Please..._ " He clenched his inner walls involuntarily, trying to resist the intrusion.

" _Fuck_ , your pussy is gripping me so tight, Barry. I won't last a second if you keep that up." Len said sounding breathless. He held the skirt like a reign on a horse and finally sank balls deep inside the boy. 

" _See_ , fits perfect. You were made for me baby, for getting fucked like a slut."

" _You_. Are a monster. I _hate_ you." Barry spat angrily, groaning the pain.

"Oh I haven't even started yet. I was trying to be considerate, but if you insist," He lifted Barry's leg and placed it on the desk, bending it at knee, spreading him wider. The man set a hard pace and ruthlessly rammed his virgin hole. "Let me show you what a monster is."

Leonard began pulling Barry back as he thrust forward, reaching deeper than before and hitting his prostate each time. The boy held on to the desk for his dear life as it became harder to stand on one stiletto.

" _Please..._ " Barry moaned, he didn't even know if he was pleading to stop or begging for more.

Len was fucking him vigorously, sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.  
" _Yesss.._."

" _Faster._ " Barry gasped, getting closer.

"Such a whore, begging to get fucked." Leonard continued to pound him frantically. 

" _Daddy!_ " Barry came into his panties, hole tightening around Len's dick. He fucked Barry through his orgasm before coming deep inside his ass. 

Leonard waited until he was completely spent before pulling out. 

" _Daddy,_ stay inside." Barry whined.

"You have to go _home_ , Barry, before someone comes looking for you." Leonard chuckled. "And _you_ broke the character, again." He teased.

"In my defense, how can I remember _anything_ when you're fucking me like there's no tomorrow." Barry said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"No need to butter me up kid, I am already sleeping with you." He winked at the boy.

"Just stating the facts." Barry shrugged. 

"Come on, no sleeping on my desk." Leonard lifted him off it as he saw Barry yawning and his heavy eyelids. He steadied him with an arm around the boy when his legs threatened to give up.

"You came in _so_ deep, it's not even leaking out." Barry marveled.

" _Fuck,_ don't talk like that, makes me wanna pound that sweet ass again." He squeezed one ass cheek.

"Then do it." Barry challenged, looking in his eyes. 

"Go home, you horny little slut." He said fondly, slapping his the ass and then letting go of him.

When Barry was all cleaned up and ready to go, he turned around from the door, "You owe me a pair of panties." He looked pointedly at the torn cloth on floor and winked at Len before exiting.

  
"That ass is worth a whole lot more than you realise." Len said to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not mentioned in the chapter but they discussed it beforehand with safe word and all. 
> 
> Was it good, bad, up to your expectation? Feedback appreciated.


End file.
